Machine type communication (MTC) is a type of data communication, which refers to device-to-device communication or thing-to-thing communication (machine to machine communication) in which one or more entities do not necessarily require human interaction. The MTC indicates all types of communication schemes that provide communication without human intervention during a communication process.
An MTC UE may be installed in a place that has a poor propagation environment when compared to a typical UE. To enable the MTC UE to operate in the place having a propagation environment that is worse than that of the typical UE, control information and/or data of each physical channel, which is transmitted based on only a single subframe unit, needs to be repetitively transmitted in a plurality of subframes.
However, unnecessary transmission power consumption or increase of signals may be caused by repetitive transmission of the signals. Therefore, there is a need for a method for determining the effective number of repetitive transmissions in accordance with the coverage or the location of the MTC UE.
In the case of the MTC UE, it may be configured to operate in a limited frequency band, so that control information or the like in the existing LTE network cannot be normally received. That is, the reception bandwidth of the control information in the existing LTE network is different from the available reception bandwidth of the MTC UE, which may cause the MTC UE not to receive the control information using the LTE network.